eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 3/6/2016
The session started off with the group having recently slain Eramendi in his own mansion. They decided to grab a few things, and head out of town as quick as they could. As dawn was breaking, they made their way through the town favoring speed a bit more over stealth (but not a full out sprint). Along the way, they found themselves in a narrow street on their way out of town, and some guards were coming in for their morning shift. They were focused on some homeless humans who were asleep in a corner of the street. They were harassing them and trying to get them to move, but they were having some troubles. The group decided to hang back and watch, and didn't want to start a fight with the guards. This gave them time to clean off the blood from the heist. Monashe and Aeowyn even put on some stylish female clothes to look less suspicious. Eventually the guards got the homeless humans to leave, and they were now posting up in the street overseeing the early morning deliveries to some of the shops in the town. They noticed the guards were pushy, even stealing small items from the delivery carts. Monashe went to a nearby general store just before it opened, interested in some of their pastries. Khaelis walked up to a clothing shop, drawing some attention from a nearby guard. He almost drew too much attention because he was about 5 hours too early for the shop to open, but he was able to talk his way out of the situation. Erevan went to a nearby bookstore, and remained under the radar. Beorn and Aeowyn posed together to make Beorn look wealthy, and he talked his way past the guards looking for a nearby bank. Klon was very quiet, and the guards took no notice of him, almost as if he wasn't even there. Beorn, Aeowyn and Khaelis went into the bank, started to upset the tellers a bit, and eventually left. Beorn and Aeowyn paid the guards 40g to escort them to the city outskirts, which thinned the guards enough to allow everyone else to sneak by. The group narrowly missed a messenger from Ribie Nolas warning the guards to look out for the group... On their way out of the city, the group noticed a flier for a rare items auction. The auction was being run by someone that Thealdi, and they were auctioning items, animals and alchemy stuff, all rare. They also advertised guided adventuring treks. Beorn took notice of the flier, and the group decided to travel to Solstice to check out the auction. Solstice was a small-ish town in the forest that wasn't known for much outside of an Archery Academy called Authorion (named after a famous elven archer). The town was a hub for travelers and adventurers in the surrounding forest, but it never grew very large because of it's seclusion. In the town, the group prepared for the arrival of Thealdi. Once he arrived, the town was buzzing as hunters and adventurers were waiting to sign up as guides for treks, and townsfolk and tourists were excited for the auctions and treks. Most of the group went to the auction, and Beorn managed to fantastically stealth into a group of hunters and pass off as one of them. As the auction started, a goblin dressed in fancy clothing and jewelry took the stage and excited the crowd about the items for sale. It was mostly marked up basic items, nothing really of note that the group hadn't seen before. For the exotic animals, the only non-basic animal for sale was a tiger, but they had contracts for more exotic animals not present. It was clear the action was mostly a cash grab and not much awesome of value. The adventuring treks were a big hit, and a lot of the crowd was there just for that part of the auction. Treks were very expensive (the most popular being 500g), and they were mostly for hunting, but some were high adventure stuff (cliff diving, paragliding) and some were mixed. The group eventually signed up for a bear hunt (the one Beorn was mixed in with) and were told to meet the following morning. The next morning, the guides were preparing to leave for the trek and discovered that most of the group hadn't paid yet. Khaelis was able to talk his way onto a trek, but the rest besides Beorn were told that they couldn't join, so they naturally just followed behind at a distance as the trek left for the forest. <------------ Previous Session [[Story 3/26/2016|Next Session ----------------->]]